


ghouls and long-legged beasties

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Ghouls, Hoshiumi Kourai: Ghost Hunter, Humor, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Second Year Hoshiumi & Gao, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: Hoshiumi's going to take this otherworldly ghoul down, whether the ghoul likes it or not!
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Hakuba Gao
Kudos: 7





	ghouls and long-legged beasties

The Kamomedai Boys Volleyball Club's annual haunted house wasn't supposed to _actually_ be haunted. At least that was what Hoshiumi Kourai had thought. He had watched Hirugami and Gao hang just about every bat and skeleton from the rafters (damn their height), so there weren't any surprises up there.

None of that explained the shadow that had been trailing after him since he'd entered the school’s main building.

Now, Hoshiumi wasn't someone who was easily spooked, given how utterly capable he was of defending himself, but having a looming figure in what appeared to be a pirate hat shuffling after him was another matter. The supernatural angle might put him at a disadvantage but Hoshiumi wasn’t going to let this gods cursed ghoul take him down without a fight.

It was decided then, he was going to stock up on artillery in the kitchen if he wanted to make a stand.

It was easy enough for Hoshiumi to keep his lead on the ghoul as he picked up his pace (he was the fastest wing spiker Kamomedai had after all). If this ghoul was as tough as it was fast then surely _the_ Hoshiumi Kourai would be able to put it out of its misery in the blink of an eye.

With one last glance over his shoulder to check the ghoul’s progress, he threw open the kitchen door and hustled over to the baking supplies, pulling out an industrial-sized canister of salt at first before grabbing a giant soup ladle from the utensil rack.

He’d have to make these work.

It took just a moment for Hoshiumi to gather his supplies and peel the lid off the canister of salt but by the time he was ready for his coming battle, he could already hear the shuffling of the ghoul outside the door.

He could see the shadow of whatever it used as feet just under the door, and he tensed, just a bit.

There was a shuffle.

Then another.

Then a thumping (almost a knock).

Then the door was being slowly pushed open.

Hoshiumi grasped the canister of salt and took his best _I’m going to hurl this volleyball at you if you call me short one more time_ stance.

And then the door was open.

In the same split second the ghoul stepped into the room _just enough_ Hoshiumi sent a flurry of salt flying before hurling the canister at the ghoul as well and taking up his ladle.

It was only after that _impressive_ split-second reaction that Hoshiumi realized he recognized the ghoul.

Another second for a put upon expression replaced his proud grin from having nailed the ghoul with both the salt _and_ the canister.

“What the fuck are you doing Gao?” He was well and truly irritated now.

Though the image of the too fucking tall wing spiker standing in front of him covered in salt with a goose egg blossoming on his forehead was helping with that.

“Coach said I should catch up to you and tell you we needed to grab some more props for the haunted house.”

“And of course you couldn’t TELL ME before I EXORCISED YOU.” That got Hoshiumi a surprisingly sheepish expression and a shrug.

“I thought you were leading the way.” Hoshiumi rolled his eyes.

“Of course you were. Of fucking course.” Just his luck to end up with the bumbling giant who didn’t think things through _remotely_ enough, and Hirugami wondered why Hoshiumi wouldn’t divulge many details about their relationship. It was too fucking embarrassing, especially whenever Gao made that _face_ that made Hoshiumi feel like ruffling his hair and kissing him senseless simultaneously. 

“Come on then, help me clean this up and I might kiss your war wounds better later.” That had the giant perking up, for which Hoshiumi was very grateful.

It was a good thing he hadn’t beaned his boyfriend with that canister any harder.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all of the hoshigao chaos on twitter these last couple of days and some toying with a prompt generator.
> 
> many thanks to ffslynch on twitter for beta reading this for me!!
> 
> find me on twitter as [hoshihoshiumi](https://twitter.com/hoshihoshiumi)!


End file.
